Leprechaun
by ebell1
Summary: Finally a bride and a family is within his devilish grasp. But woe to the humans who do more then just steal his gold his wrath will literally open Hell.
1. Chapter 1

" Damn and Blast! " The Leprechaun slid to a stop in front of the tree that connected his world to the human world. He had once again gotten his gold and defeated the humans who had dared to take it from him.

Unfortunately this time he had been targeted by a hunter who had been both cunning and crafty. The damn woman had hunted him for years. He couldn't be killed he was a fae and therefore eternal as long as the world of the fae still existed. That didn't mean he couldn't be hurt or banished however. Especially now that his escape was cut off.

In front of the door leading to his realm was a crown of clovers neatly laid out in a patch that blocked his door.

" I hate clovers! " He snarled. " Curse that crafty little bitch! Where the hell did she get so many 4 leaf clovers? Curse her to hell! When I get my hands on her..."

" Naughty naughty leprechauns shouldn't swear in front of the lady. Didn't your mum teach you manners lad?"

" Grrrrr. " The leprechaun stomped and turned to face her. He let out a loud breath of anger. She was pointing a cross bow at him and he could see the arrow was wrought iron. To his eyes there was a light glow to it which it meant it was also blessed probably coated in holy water. Where the hell did this woman get these weapons? Was there a hunting store around he wasn't aware of that sold weapons specifically to kill leprechauns? He hadn't been that bad had he?

He held up his hands. " Now lass be reasonable yea? I gots me gold, jist let me begone home. I promise I'll be a good little gnome!"

" You killed my father."

He snorted " Lass yer father stole me gold and ran off with a floosy leavin' ye and yer mum behind how is that my fault? Admit it! Ye wanted him dead. Never said out loud but it was in yer head!"

" You've killed innocent people." Her tone hadn't changed she seemed to be repeating his sins by rote but she was talking and if she was talking he had time to plan to get away.

" All stole me gold lass even in the bible the Lord himself has said greed is one of the seven sins and if you commit it it's hell you'll be in!"

" People who merely got in the way..."

" Yer hands be red too lass...ye think I havn't seen ye all these years heard of all yer deeds...what was it ye say? Some got in the way." He cackled.

The eyes above the hood she wore over her face were incredibly green and they darkened with some unknown emotion. It suddenly dawned on him he hadn't seen her up close and never without the hood and cover over her face. Not since she was a wee lass chasing fairies. She'd caught one too and it had bitten her for her trouble. He had been in hiding and had been amused at the little red haired girl trying to stomp the fairy to death.

" Lass why do ye hide yer face? Are you an ugly wench? If it's that bad maybe I can help ye I'm a connoisseur of beauty! One wish and ye can take to the catwalks I promise you'll be a real cutie!"

" I'm allergic to clovers, pixie dust, and bull shit." She raised the crossbow higher and aimed it for his heart. He grimaced. Banishment it would be with a buttload of pain until he was able to regenerate. He was trapped between the iron and the clover. He closed his eyes as he heard the trigger click.

Nothing. The trigger clicked again. He opened one eye.

" Shit!" the green eyed killer shook her cross bow frustrated and pulled the trigger again making him tense.

" God damnit! Fuck! Cocksucker!"

The Leprechaun found his mouth dropping open slightly. She had taken him to task for bad language? The lass could make a seaman blush.

He grinned evilly stepping forward. " Problems lass? Need a hand? Looks like ye've got yerself in a little jam!"

She shoved the crossbow towards him and he jumped back almost falling into the clover to avoid the iron tip that could still burn him. For a moment they faced off.

Then the woman sighed and too his shock tossed the cross bow to the ground. He was still cautious however. She motioned him to move and he did so. Using her foot she brushed the clover away from his door. She than sat down on a large root rubbing her forehead. She fished into her robe and pulled out a smoke and lit up with a sigh.

Now was a his chance to kill her. Except...he didn't really want to kill her. She had been fun. She had been cunning. He actually thought he might almost miss her trying to destroy him. This was too interesting a development to miss.

To his surprise she patted the root near her.

" Have a seat a moment lad."

He sat down eyeing her ready for any tricks she might try to pull. She began to dig into the oversized robe like garment she wore. As he watched stunned she began pulling out various objects dropping them carelessly at their feet. Two iron knives. An oakwood stake. A bottle of silver shavings. A bottle of iron shavings, blessed oil, blessed holy water, more clovers, a bottle of teeth which could be used to catch tooth fairies if they started munching on the bones of children again. and several other items he found himself wondering how she had ever been able to move so nimbly. The last thing she pulled out was a bottle of Irish Whiskey. He perked up.

She tried to open it. With a grunt she switched hands and tried to open it again.

" God damn bottle ca..." She blinked at the claw hand that was being held out to her. She shrugged and handed it to him.

He popped the cap off and took a swig.

" Ahhhhh now that's some fine Irish whiskey lass well aged too."

He handed it back to her and she unwrapped the hood she wore like a burka. First light red strawberry blonde hair appeared. It was full of highlights as the red instead of doing anything as boring as going gray turned gold as she got older. A tuck loosed it from it's bun and it fell down almost to her waist in a red and gold wave. He hadn't seen such hair since he had visited Ireland...which had been about 4 or 500 years ago. He mentally made a note to himself to visit his homeland.

Then she unwrapped her face and he was pleasantly surprised to see she was a bit of a bonny lass not quite as old as he had thought. She tipped back the bottle and took a long pull sighing with pleasure. She offered it to him again.

" How old now are ye lass? My recollection put ye in your 50's."

She looked right at him. " I'm 44 thank you. Way younger than you."

" That you be lass, that you be." He took the bottle still looking at her. She had a large nose which gave her character, soft full lips. Her eyes were a brilliant green ringed with dark lashes. He was getting an idea. A few actually he chortled to himself.

She took one more drink and then moved so she was kneeling in front of him.

" Ok. Go ahead."

" Don't mind if I do lass." He leaned forward and kissed her. When he sat back grinning he saw she looked irritated and she wiped the drool off her mouth with her sleeve.

" No games. Kill me."

" What?!" He was so startled he almost dropped the whiskey. " Never say ye've hunted me down just so ye could turn around and have me kill ye now!"

She shrugged " My life is wasted. No kin. No husband nor lover have I in many a years, no children to suckle and a life that has restricted me to mediocrity."

He suddenly looked sly " Death ye be looking for lass why is that I wonder? Let me see what I can see before I put ye six feet under!"

Abruptly he held his clawed hand in front of her. She gasped as a cold chill went through her body.

" Ahhh." He clunked sympathetically still grinning at her " Ill you are and a long time it takes too a killer like cancer what a terrible death for you."

He stood up and walked around her almost seeming to talk to himself now. He absently handed her the whiskey she she could have another drink.

" No more hunting no more games how sad, very sad but what did ye plan to do after ye banished me again lass? "

" I was going to kill myself. "

He again found himself shocked. Kill herself? Where did humans get these ideas their lives were already shorter then the lives of may flies to them.

" So why come to me lass?"

" Suicides go to hell. If I die by your hand I die in battle."

" Off to Valhalla ye go...Lord bless ye lass." He cackled again and even did a little dance around her so pleased he was with this opportunity.

He paused in front of her. " Tell me lass, tell me...am I the ugliest of all ye've seen? "

She looked at him. Actually looked at him then shook her head. " No I shop at Walmart. You'd be amazed at how good you look compared to some of the specimens that shop there."

He chuckled and rubbed his hands together. " I think ye're a bonny lass still even though a bit long in the tooth ye be. Be my bride, the mother of my children and I can show the wonders of the fae land. Wonders I know ye've always wanted to see."

" Ha you mean to enslave me and submit me to pain and turn me into a demon from hell like you." She said leaning away from him.

He laughed at her " Pain?"

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her arm jerking her loose sleeve up. She stared down at her arm going pale as all the scars were revealed.

Still chortling he turned her arm around to peer at her forearm. There were hundreds of tiny lines that made up a Celtic symbol. She had been working on her flesh for years.

" Pain is yer pleasure I admit to not watching ye closely lately lass but I remember a child who learned to love pain. A naughty girl you were to get the spanking of yer kin over and over again but I bet ye've become even naughtier as a woman grown revealing in sin."

Her eyes were shiny with anger.

"Devilish lass? That I am but I sold me soul for me gold you have no excuse the innocents that fell at your hand when you could have turned them over to the law of the land."

She swallowed hard dropping her gaze.

He took some pity on her and placed a clawed finger under her chin. " Be my bride lass, I'll give you a family think of all the times your soul cried out to the night to take you to places no mortals get to go, places I can take you. Sights you will cry to see and I'll be faithful and at your side I'll even squish those biting fairies if they bother me bride."

He stepped back and struck a pose holding a hand out to her. " I'll not force you like I could...what do you choose lass. A magical life with me...or death and an unknown boring afterlife? "

She looked at him for a moment. " My name is Desire."

He got on one knee " Desire oh indeed! Desire will you marry me? "

She looked up at the stars and then looked at the tree which was a way across the veil to the land of the fae.

She took his hand. " Yes."

He laughed " With this ring...I thee wed." A gold collar with a heart shaped lock covered in Celtic symbols appeared around her neck.

She touched it and then smiled widely. To her amusement it reminded her of dog collars that she had sometimes been forced to wear for the perversion of men who had turned out to be weak willed. Certainly one would never have blessed her with gold.

" I have one more wedding gift for you my bride. A leprechaun's home is full of surprise but I admit it lacks a refined touch and is in need of a bride."

He rolled his hands together and produced a blue crystal. He gently placed it in her hands.

"Since I needs do some changes to yer womb in order to bear me young it's only fair I give ye the power to make changes to me home. Make it comfy, make it homely, wish on this stone to make it your own and use it as a key. Speak home and wherever ye be back home is where you'll always find me!"

He cackled again and with a wave of his hand they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

************************** 5 years later ***************************

The leprechaun cackled to himself as he skipped down the underground path towards his home. Things were going well in his life. He had just come from the fights. Mortal humans had stupid assumptions about Leprechauns one of them being that they loved to get to together and dance and fiddle and sing.

That was pure blarney. Leprechauns were not sociable creatures and preferred solitude and could be very grouchy mean trickster when disturbed. Especially when they were busy making magical shoes for the fae and collecting gold.

Now they did like drinking. And gold. And fighting. Actually they liked getting together once a few years to fight for gold. No magic was supposed to be used.

So he the outcast of the Darby clan had gone and won 14 fights. Oh sure his nose had been broken several times. He'd had 2 fingers crushed and a fractured jaw but magic healed him all up when it was over. One top of that one stupid fellow had welshed and used magic which meant he had been allowed to kill the lad and take his entire pot of gold.

He had thumbed his nose at his kin who had been furious he had shown up at all and then beat 14 of their strongest toughest lads. One had been a whole head taller then he. That wasn't all that made him happy. For once the laws had been changed and the brides of the leprechauns had been allowed to watch.

There had been 3 human brides all bedraggled and cringing like mice weak no spirit in them like his own bride. One fairy bride had been there and who had been magically gagged to shut her nagging up. He would have happily brought his bride and shown her off if he had known. Next time he would he couldn't wait to tell her.

Those Leprechauns that didn't take a human bride generally relied on a changeling. He never had. He simply didn't have the patience to take care of a baby and gradually change it into a fae. Besides he found making babies to be much more fun. He cackled again to himself eager to get home for once looking forward to having someone to talk to.

He slowed down once he set foot in his main tunnel and walked carefully keeping his eyes peeled. She was fond of games she was. They had developed an almost cruel sport to see who could cause the other the most discomfort. Not that he ever hurt her badly. She was pregnant with 2 lads and he wouldn't dare do anything to risk her loosing them.

Pregnant humans who bore the fae had at tricky time of it. They easily could loose their offspring. He had been thrilled to learn that he didn't have to do as much changing to her as he thought he would. When he had Bridget he had been sure he would need to change her fair face as well as her body but after a few years he had learned more about it and what needed to be done. Not half as much change as he thought.

Well how was he to know? He'd never been married before and never had children. He only knew a human bride could be used to make leprechauns and that only male leprechauns were born. That was one thing he still didn't know why and often wondered about it. He also hadn't realized how long it could take for a human to become pregnant but pregnant she was finally.

Still he had learned there were certain times during the pregnancy that a human was high risk to loose the babies. Those times he had confined her to bed. She hadn't been happy but she had settled down when he brought her books and sewing items and then set his work table up next to the bed to make his shes so she wasn't lonely. To his surprise she had an aptitude for designing shoes the supernatural had loved. He had made a killing off the drow elves.

Most were females and their males were sub servant. When Desire had seen her first drow her brows had arched at the very little clothes the black skinned creature wore. Something that looked like it belonged to a BDSM dom. He had no idea what that was and didn't care. The drow had eyed Desire with some contempt.

" Keeping your slave chained to the bed? Is she good for aught else?" The creature had asked him.

" I'm his wife." Desire had replied ignoring the the tall creature over her.

The drow had described some foot wear that even he had trouble figuring out. Desire had drawn out something that had required all his skills. He had produced boots that went right up to the drow's ass and laced up. The platform and heel had been carved bone. He had carved it to look like the screaming skulls of male drows. She had loved it and had paid him three times the gold he asked and he had suddenly been beset by drows for those boots.

" Gotcha!" Hands suddenly covered his eyes and he grunted annoyed. He'd gotten distracted.

" Aye ye got me lassie now wot?"

" Keep walking." He sighed and shuffled hoping she didn't intend to walk him into an iron pole or the like. The tunnel opened and he knew he was in their sitting room as she called.

" Ready?" She sounded so excited his interest was aroused.

" Ta da!" She dropped her hands to his shoulder while he gaped at the scene in front of him. A huge carved dragon spread across the wall partially shielding a throne with Celtic symbols on it and a lush looking cushion. Lower down a smaller throne sat with a much wider base. Obviously used to lounged on. Four steps went up to it. She had been using the blue stone but it could only grant what she could imagine. What she had done was nothings short of amazing.

There was a chinking sound and he realized he dropped his new gold.

" Blast."

" I got it!" She cheerfully went to bend over and collect the gold items.

" STOP! Don't you dare!" He pointed one claw at her " Leave it lass I'll get it I don't want you bending over or doing any heavy lifting."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look which promised annoyance could soon follow.

Luckily he had learned in the last 5 years with her. He turned back to study his throne, There was a lush green field of moss in front of them going down the steps giving it cheerful green color. That matched some hanging tapestry with scenes from the past when the fae held sway over the world.

" This is beautiful lass! Why I feel like a king in me own castle!" He went up the steps pleased to see they weren't steep and settled into the throne leaned on the armrest and noticed a stone slab next to him perfect for drinks and potatoes and gold. He cackled and waved his hand producing a bottle of Irish Whiskey and two glasses.

" Come up come up my queen have a drink with me!" She stepped eagerly up and settled back into her seat and he saw he had been correct. It was made so she could lean comfortably. She'd be able to suckle the lads here among other things.

She took her cup and drunk it down and then she smiled at him arching a brow.

" You kicked ass? "

" I did lass I did." He cackled. "More gold for us and the O' Darby's were as pissed as can be to see little ol me!" He laughed again taking another drink. " Next time though I'm bringing my bride!"

" Husband? "

He looked at her expectantly " Yes my love? "

" What's your name? "

" My name? " He arched a brow. He couldn't remember the last time anyone asked his name. Actually he frowned he wasn't even sure he could remember his name.

She had taken his hat off and was running her fingers through his long fiery hair. He was getting a widow's peak but he hadn't started to turn gray yet as he still had a fine amount of years before him.

" Uh...my name...let me think lass..." She had slipped one hand down to his coat sliding her fingers under to his silk shirt beneath. She was distracting him blast it.

" Let's see...I know I'm an O' Darby..."

She leaned forward and to his shock she bit off one of his buttons and spit it towards the gold on the floor.

" Hey! Blast it lass those are gold ... what the devil are ye doing?!"

Another button bounced cheerfully to the pile.

" Your name? " She leaned over and and making sure he could see she licked his last button before sucking it into her mouth. He grunted. Well this wasn't going to help him with his name he was loosing all the blood to his head for one thing.

" Uh yes yes...me name..."

She spread his jacket open and slid it almost off his broad shoulders. She slid her hand up under his shirt pushing it up. He might have a small gut on him, well what leprechaun didn't with their love of whiskey but he had strong arms and legs and a broad well muscled chest carefully sprinkled with fine hair.

His pants where buttoned too with two gold buttons. He mentally began counting. 1...2...3... yup there went another button.

" Mebbe ye should name me lass." he was gripping the new armrest. Now he knew why the one on her side was so short. She didn't have to lean over anything to reach him.

The last button went. She brought her head up and looked at him smirking as she reached in with one strong hand to grip him. He was as always amazed that someone who had gripped so many weapons had such soft skin.

" I can't name you, I'm busy with Billy..." She chuckled amused before dropping her head back into his lap.

He leaned his head back and sighed with ecstasy. Who really gave a damn what his name was anyway?

************ any fans have any objections to hard core romantic porn************


	3. Chapter 3

The leprechaun adjusted his clothes and with a snap soon had all his gold buttons back in place. He glanced at his bed and grinned. His wife was sleeping peacefully for the moment. She had pleased him and he had pleased her. Of course he had abstained from actually having sex with her for fear of causing harm to the little ones but she was creative lass.

He traced some of the scars on her back where he had perhaps clawed her too hard. She never complained considering she had actually bitten him once or twice. He had healed them both the best he could. He wasn't a human doctor so he couldn't take care of everything that might go wrong but his magic had halted time for her. Her cancer didn't spread she didn't age and except for the gentle slope of her belly her body didn't change.

She had been concerned over how small she was at 7 months but he had assured her that a suckling would fit in the palm of her hand. Of course to make sure they didn't accidentally die coming down the birth canal he would have to cut her open and remove them himself. She hadn't liked hearing that but he had promised her he would put her into a deep sleep and bring her to once both lads were delivered. He needed her alive or his sons would starve without their mother's precious milk.

He stepped back into his throne room as he now thought of it and collected his new gold. With a wave of his hand he opened up a room where he could put his gold safely among other things he had collected in his life. He closed it up and turned in time to see his wife pulling on her loose dress he had given her. It was lovely green velvet and she looked wonderful in it. Her collar sparkled. She liked buffing it to bring out the gold shine in it.

He bowed to her taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. " My lady."

" Open up." She waved at his storage room. His thought immediately went to the gold " Why lass? Tis not but junk nothing for you."

She gave him the look.

He hated the look it brought memories of his dear greedy mother when she was disappointed in him over something.

" Just me gold in there."

She continued to stare at him.

" Naught for you but if you like we can make a bed upon the gold tonight."

She crossed her arms she didn't have to argue the very force of her personality shone in her emerald green eyes and he knew already that any argument he would loose.

" Curse your eyes lass." Annoyed he waved his hand over the door.

She stepped in and to his relief ignored the gold. She began picking things up and looking at them and he had to stop himself from telling her not to pick up anything heavy.

She doesn't know how a pregnant lass should act he thought Annoyed. Making love all night and doing common labor during the day. She really needs to stop doing common labor during the day.

She stooped and picked up a dusty painting. She sneezed and he hurried over to offer her a handkerchief.

" Tain't good for ye to breath all that dust and grime! Come out of the room ye've had enough time!"

She stared at the painting wiping it clean with the cloth. She tipped it so he could see it. He blinked.

" Blimey I havn't seen that in thousands of years."

" Is that you?" Desire blinked surprised. The painting showed a handsome man with strong jaw well muscled. His red hair had small braids in it and his beard sported two braids on each side of his chin. He was devilishly handsome holding his hat and resting his foot upon some ancient stone. His smile however hadn't changed, it curled up in a rather cruel grin.

The Leprechaun nodded " Aye before I sold me soul that was me. Look here..." He rubbed his thumb over a small brass sign on the frame which boldly proclaimed ;

Connor O' Darby.

" Connor. I like that." Desire put the painting up and spotted a mirror with Gaelic etchings around the frame. He would absolutely not let her lift it but used his power to bring it to the throne room and lean it against the table so she could polish it.

Connor, he felt strange thinking of his name, it had been so long, how could he have forgotten? He was Connor O' Darby of the Darby clan. Twelve brothers he had all of them had confined him to hell. Of course he smirked to himself he had been the best looking of them. How funny he had forgotten about that too.

" Husband, I'm going to the store."

Connor didn't even look up from the boot he was making " No lass you're not."

" I want pickles." She said in a matter of fact tone.

His lip curled up and he grimaced. Pickles how disgusting. " I'll conjure some..."

" Ew no thanks the last time you conjured some they were gross. You might be able to conjure food but I thought we agreed...you can't cook."

" Gross they are anyway surely ye can go without? Let me pour you a drink instead lass I'll even open the stout."

" I'm craving pickles bad." She looked thoughtful " and bananas. Some cherry jello...OH! some pudding."

Connor who had once eaten crickets when he had been trapped for years in a box actually tasted a hint of vomit in the back of his throat.

" Lass ye can go without if ye please ye know I don't like ye to leave."

She walked up to him took his hat off and pressed his head against her stomach.

" Hear that? " She dropped her voice to a whisper " piiickles da...piiickles and pudding and all manner of strange things."

To his consternation he heard her stomach grumble and he sighed. She was right. He could conjure but that didn't make him a cook.

" Oh...alright." He went to a desk and pulled out human money and gave it to her " Now don't be runnin off on me lass."

Desire smirked at him " I'd never give up a husband who can change the size of his dick anytime I want him to."

He cackled " I did tell ye lass some benefits of me magic have to do with more than gold."

He walked her to the entrance lecturing her the whole way. " No heavy lifting! Get one of those cart things! As soon as yer done use the stone to come home. Maybe buy some extra for later. No no that's too much extra just get a few things lass and come home and relax."

Desire sighed but leaned down and kissed him biting his lip playfully for a moment. " Yes master, yes master I'll be back as fast as can be you'll see!"

"See that ye are! I say maybe we can play chess today."

" Sounds like fun husband." she truly didn't miss the world and as promised Connor was content to leave mankind alone as long as they didn't take his gold. Besides the things she had seen over the years were magical. She knew that their was still alot to be seen and she couldn't wait to explore more of the magic realms.

She stepped through the entrance and found herself standing in an empty park at night. She turned and confidently walked towards the Walmart she knew was close by. She walked slow knowing he was watching and would have a fit if she went too fast. She patted her belly. Soon she thought, not one but two children she would have. She made it to the parking lot and grabbed a cart ignoring a large man leaning against the wall near the entrance smoking. He didn't move his head but his eyes were riveted on the huge gold collar around her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel had gotten off work when he saw the strange woman walk past. Her dress clingy and velvet was old fashioned and looked like one of those Ren fair dresses. She had been rather attractive though. Her hair had been silky looking and a lovely shade of red and blonde. Her body had been lush but not over weight. There were barely any lines on her face but enough that you knew you weren't dealing with some goose brained little kid. Most of all though she must have been loaded because she had been sporting the biggest gold necklace he had ever seen.

He quickly called his friends who were on their way to pick him up. It was pay day and since he had a meth addiction it was the day they went to see the dealer for their extra hits to last them the weekend. All that gold he thought. He could get himself a car maybe put a down payment on his own loft.

His friend Brian drove up and parked in a van that backfired. Daniel hurried up to them eagerly. The woman hadn't left yet. He quickly did a run down on what he had seen. There were three people in the car. Brian, his girlfriend Kat who dressed goth to try to hide her skinny body and drugged out looks. Then there was David. Brian almost stopped talking when he saw the big skinhead.

Anything illegal they did usually came at David's request. During tight times they had robbed people. David had a fake gun that looked 100% real and he somehow managed to keep them from getting caught.

" I want to see this gold collar dumb ass. It's probably junk jewelry." David rubbed a hand thoughtfully over his balled head. It was covered in a tattoo of a confederate flag while he had Nazi propaganda on his neck and covering his arms.

" It was gold!" Brian protested. He had worked close enough to the jewelry counter he knew what gold looked like by now. If it hadn't been for so many cameras and Walmart freaks he would have tried to lift a few.

" There she is!" Brian suddenly said pointing. David swung out of the van and motioned them to follow casually.

" God damn I think that really is gold." David muttered. "Let's see what car she goes to maybe we can follow her home."

To their surprise she didn't get into a car but began walking out of the parking lot. Her sharp gaze flicked around touching on them once or twice. She seemed to be trying to get to an area where she wouldn't be seen. A little bag swung in one hand as she slowly made her way to towards a section of the park that was old and usually inhabited by the homeless.

" Prostitute! Get in the van asshole now!"

Brian turned and ran never questioning David's orders. David was a big man and you didn't ask him question if you wanted to keep your head screwed on right. He screeched out of the parking lot nearly running over an old lady who shrieked obscenities at him and flipped him off.

When he stopped all of them jumped into the van except David. He pulled Brian out of the seat and tossed him into Kat's lap causing her to squeal and try to get out from under him.

David knew the park well. It was over grown in several places. There was an old gnarled tree with a sign on it stating it was a gift from Ireland or Grace land or some other fucking place. Why they gave them a tree he never understood. There was also a large empty lot next to it and that was his objective. The woman was definitely walking towards the park. She paused and looked around checking to see if she was alone. He drove the van up and stopped right behind her his tires skidding.

Startled she dropped her bag breaking whatever she had been carrying and spinning around shocked.

" What on earth..."

" Get in the van!" David pulled out his gun and stuck it in her face. To his shock she curled her lip at him in a sneer.

" Go fuck yourself baldy or it will end badly for you."

" Grab her!" David called furiously. Usually the gun left them crying and begging.

" David..." Daniel said nervously he was stopped by the look David shot him and Brian had already thrown open the side door to grab the woman and drag her in.

To their shock she fought back even biting Brian's hand hard enough to draw blood. Confused Daniel slapped her once, twice...it didn't seem to do anything but piss her off more. She kept trying to get a hand free and get it towards her foot where she wore slippers but David finally had enough and he got out and simply shoved her in. Using his weight he held her down.

" Kat drive to the ally!" He snapped. Adrenalin was coursing through him and the attractive woman fighting him was making him hard as a rock. Most of his women were usually crack heads and laid like dead bodies letting him do whatever leaving him unsatisfied. If this woman was a prostitute she was healthy and strong and she fought him no matter how many threats he made.

" Hurt me and my husband will give you a personal tour of Hell!" She screamed up at him.

Her leg got free and she planted her foot firmly in Daniel's crotch sending him screaming to the van floor. She tried again to get down to her shoe where David suspected she had a knife. He had enough. When he backhanded she slumped back to the floor stunned. He took a moment to feel her breast. Under the velvet green dress they felt full and firm but definitely not fake.

Kat parked the van nervously and looked into the back. She saw David pulling up the woman's dress revealing long shapely legs. She wore no undergarments beneath. Her bottom wasn't rock hard like a young woman's but nice and soft with skin like silk. His fingers traced over a few scars and welts. A freak maybe that's why she hadn't responded to their threats and show of might. She probably had a BDSM pimp with a rough lifestyle.

" True redhead..." David murmured. He sat up and began undoing his belt.

" Wha...what are you doing?" Kat asked eyes wide.

" I'm gonna fuck her. Then your boyfriend's gonna fuck her." Then he turned an angry eye on Daniel " You're gonna fuck her."

Daniel cringed " I...I don't want..to ..to rape her..I just want the gold man...what..."

He gasped as David grabbed him by his throat in one big hand. " I wanna make sure you're with me homey so that means you're gonna fuck her. If you don't..." he pulled out a switch blade that was very real and flicked it open " I'm gonna leave a body right here in the ally."

" David dude...when she goes to the police..." Brian stuttered still holding his abused balls.

David turned to glare at Kat who cringed. She had been on the receiving end of David's lust and he had ripped her up so badly she hadn't been able to sit on her ass for days. She did not want to take this woman's place.

" Give me the hit in the glove department."

Kat fumbled in and pulled out the syringe. It was their hits for the weekend waiting to be equally distributed. She didn't think about that though as she handed it over.

The woman woke up. David grinned at her and promptly got punched hard enough rock him back.

" You ball busting bitch!" He screamed. His nose felt broken. " Hold her down!"

He grabbed her arm and held it out. Her beautiful eyes went huge when she saw the syringe in his hand. She struggled harder.

" No! No wait I'm pregnant! I won't fight you! Please, please I'm pregnant!"

" Yea and probably got AIDS too right?" David sneered. " you bitches will say anything.."

" David..." Daniel said nervously holding out her arm. It was scarred with many fine cuts but no track marks. He was getting a bad feeling.

" Shut up! Hold her down!" David wiped his nose smearing blood up his face, He jammed the needle into her arm and hit the plunger.

" Not all of it!" Kat screamed " That's all we got!"

David didn't pay attention his focus completely on the woman underneath him still struggling.

" Roll her over!" He snapped to Brian who quickly complied. He and Daniel shared a scared white faced look. Each one held her her arms down. Daniel closed his eyes not wanting to see. Brian watched and actually found himself getting interested.

" Feel that bitch?" Daniel said ramming himself into her soft white ass " The woman turned her head and spat blood from where her face had hit the floor when she was roughly turned over.

" I shit bigger then you pencil dick." She laughed bitterly at him " You're gonna have to grow a bigger dick than that to impress me. Maybe you should let the wee lass try."

David angrily struck her twice. She had ruined his fuck and when he came it was premature and barely worth enjoying. Well he'd enjoy some revenge. She tried to raise up then fell back down her eyes taking on a dilated look as the poison ran through her veins.

Desire tried hard to keep her head clear. A younger man climbed on top of her. This one was scared and not nearly so rough but just as quick on the trigger.

Bastards she thought. All she could feel was the poison going through her veins moving to her womb which she had hoped would be able to withstand this abuse. She knew as soon as the third man climbed on that she was loosing blood. Her body might have withstood the rapes but the poison worked like acid to flush her womb clean and she cried out miserably at the loss.

" Holy shit she's really bleeding!" Kat said watching wide eyes from the front seat. She was so scared she had to piss. Daniel made a disgusted sound and pulled away. The woman was bleeding pretty badly and not just blood it was like a blood gravy.

" Oh Christ she really was pregnant." Daniel whimpered. He wasn't usually religious but he somehow found himself praying to God that they were wrong and maybe David's big dick had ripped something up except David didn't really have that big of a dick and he'd never heard of a woman bleeding like this from rape. He envisioned himself in prison for life over murder. You could be charged murder if you caused a baby to die couldn't you? He thought you could.

" Ok, ok get the collar off we'll drop her off at a hospital." David said. He didn't think a hospital would help. He actually didn't care about the blood since he was still pissed off at the woman's defiant attitude and insults.

" Brian you better move fast you injected all that shit up her arm." Kat said. The woman was barely moving now.

" What are you going on about it was one hit, one hit never killed anyone and we'll replace it soon as we get to Dean's house." David said trying to pop open the heart shaped lock. The woman moaned softly her fingers twitching.

Brain looked at Kat and a horrible feeling went through him. " oh my God you didn't give him the whole syringe did you?"

Kat nodded. David glared at her and she cringed back. " What the fuck are you three yammering about?" He glances angrily at the collar then realized there was a pin in the back where the hinge was. He began working at that.

" We keep all three hits in one syringe." Brian stuttered. David's head came up and he stared at him.

" What? What the fuck? "

He looked at the syringe noticing it was bigger then the one shot syringes they usually bought.

" What the hell is this? Why the hell you three keep all your hits in one tube? what the hells wrong with you? "

" It's already cooked and if we get caught there' only one syringe to get rid of instead of three or four..." Kat stammered " we started doing it after Brain got pulled..."

" Well fuck!" David snarled. This whole thing had blown up. " Get this collar off and dump her! She ain't gonna live long with that much junk in her veins."

A few moments later the van door opened and a limp body was thrown in the ally. The velvet dress was ripped the bottom dark with blood the red hair stiff with dried blood as well and limbs twitching.

Desire opened her clouded eyes. She forced her aching body to bend. Bend she had to bend it was hard to think. Her shoe, she slipped one finger into her slipper and felt nothing. The other one. Her body spasmed and jerked and it took her three tries to get her foot up high enough to reach it.

Oh please..she thought...don't let it have fallen out...

Her finger hooked the blue crystal and she pulled it out. Her hand was so bloody it slipped from her fingers twice. Finally she got it close to her bruised and split lips. With her fighting breath she whispered one word.

" Home."


	5. Chapter 5

Connor O' Darby, Evil Leprechaun, Sharp dresser and genius of Dublin was getting irritated. His claws made clacking sounds on the stone next to the throne he was sitting on awaiting his wife to return to him.

She should have been back before now. His irritation grew as he wondered if she was disobeying him and grabbing heavy cases of soda and big tubs of ice cream. Maybe he should have gone with her. Walmart never would be his favorite place but he had enjoyed some mischief there.

Like the time he had cast a spell and made all the fruits and vegetables turn rotten and squirm with worms and maggots.

The screams had been music and watching the stampede of humans to the front doors had left him cackling evilly. He had found that his wife had been right. Walking around with her had barely caused anyone to look his way.

Oh some people would come up and ask him to write out the name ' Warwick Davis ' on papers or pictures and pose for their funny little camera phones. He had no idea why they wanted him to do this but he had done it a few times all the same. A small price to pay to see his wife laughing because he was as she quoted ' Keeping the nerds happy '. yet that had gotten old fast so he avoided the place when he could.

Yes. Soda. The damn woman was lugging around soda. She was going to be much in trouble. Much in trouble indeed. He took a long swig of his whisky trying to think of the best ways to punish her.

Slapping her made her want to fool around. Spanking her pretty much was as good as giving her her a little Billy. He lit his pipe.

"AH!" he said to himself. He would take her pickles and her stone. Crave pickles she would but she'd only get them when he gave them to her. That would teach her to be gone so long. He cackled loudly and rubbed his hands evilly together. He would give her exactly 15 more minutes or he would fetch her himself.

A sudden blue glow from their bedroom told him she had returned and he hurried in ready to lecture her and punish her but stopped dead in his tracks.

She lay crumbled on the floor like a broken doll.

"Lass?!" He hurried over and turned her lifting her head up. Her body felt boneless. Her eyes fluttered opened.

" Poison" She gasped she motioned to her arm and he saw a small hole on her tender skin. " Get it out...get it out get it out of me!"

Not wanting to lose precious time Connor laid her down and held his hands over her body. He made his hands into fists as if grabbing something then he rolled his hands around made a slow pulling motion. She tried to bite back her screams as amber colored drops no bigger then a hair were forcefully pulled from her body to flow together above her. To Connor's fury her body had already used up most of whatever had been ejected into her so what little bit he got out didn't help.

She grabbed him nearly toppling him on to of her " Save them! Save our children!"

Desire forced his hand to her stomach and it was instantly soaked. He looked at his hand in disbelief. It was covered in blood. He quickly placed his hands on her again to try to repair the damage but he already knew it was too late.

" What happened?! Who did this?! He snarled.

Desire raised shaky bloody hand to his face. " The gold...they got my gold collar...follow it...avenge me Connor O' Darby! I want their balls and their eyes on my tomb! Make them suffer for the blood of the unborn they spilled!"

For moment they just stared into each others eyes and then she leaned up to press her lips slimed with blood against his.

The blood tasted wonderful and for a moment he sucked on her soft lips savoring it's taste. It took a moment for him to realize she was dead. Her lips had always been so warm and soft were getting cool now. He carefully laid her flat on the floor. Using his claw he cut a hunk of hair from her tresses. He waved a hand over it and it braided itself and curled in his palm before disappearing inside a small locket of gold with the Celtic symbol of eternity on it.

He put it around his neck automatically not thinking about what he was doing at the moment. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

Five years. Five years it had taken him to make her womb produce fruit. Five years she had been by his side. He didn't know what love was or even if he had a heart to love. He did know this...thousands of years stretched before him with naught but his gold and he couldn't see any other woman walking these walls.

The tapestry, the thrones, the dusting and shining his gold up everywhere so it gleamed for him, the plants and moss all done for him to make him happy were no one had ever done anything before but steal his gold and hate and fear him.

There would be no more surprises. there would be no more sweet pain no more violent satisfying sex in the large round bed or on the floor or against the wall...not anymore willing anyway and he had learned to appreciate willing.

He suddenly realized he was wondering around in a daze. Shock...perhaps grief?

His fury exploded out of him and he screamed in anger. His cry spiraled up until it sounded like a thousand demons from Hell.

" Me gold! Me wife! Me wee ones! By the sacred vow of the little people you'll be begging for death before I'm done!"

Above him in the park the homeless and drug addicts had some fires going out of cans. Every fire in the park a good space around it suddenly exploded briefly into a ball of flame before returning back to its original size. Several people were burned and one woman's face melted off and she died before she could be taken to the hospital.

Lights blew out everywhere. Dogs barked hysterically and car alarms went off.

The ground trembled. In his home Daniel pulled his cover over his head his dreams were dark and bloody. In his apartment David sat up briefly just as the tremor stopped. He chalked it up to a big truck going by and went back to sleep.

Kat sat up awoken by a nightmare. Startled awake Brian grabbed her arm. They shared a quick white faced look of fear then laughed nervously. What they had done earlier had already started to fade from their mind with a fresh hit of meth to numb them.

" Earthquake baby, go back to sleep." Kat nodded and snuggled back down next to him. She wasn't able to go back sleep however. Her eyes remained wide and slightly unfocused all night her imagination replaying horrors over and over again.

Hard as she tried she couldn't shake a terrible feeling of doom coming their way.

Finally the sun rose and she got up and wondered through the shitty apartment they lived in to fry up some eggs and toast. David had promised to split the money from the gold. He had claimed they could each get a house in Mexico and that her and Daniel could finally start a family of their own.

The truth was however she felt very small and very scared and couldn't seem to see a happy future no matter how hard she tried.


	6. Chapter 6

The old guy behind the counter had one of those glasses that had thicker lenses that could be flipped into place and he studied the collar he had been given through them.

" Well? " David's voice was impatient.

" Well it's gold all right...I've never seen anything like this..." He took it to the back shelf to weigh it. He whistled through his teeth. " Heavy solid all the way through. Old too. In fact it's so old it really ought to be in a museum."

" But how much is it worth?!" David snapped.

The old guy gave him a look. " Priceless...more than I can afford to pay you but if you like I can set up an auction for it..."

" Man fuck that what can you give us? " David asked angrily. Daniel stirred slightly when he heard the word auction but a hard look from David shut him up.

Brian was also fidgeting. Didn't you get like millions from auctions? He thought so.

The old man fiddled with he collar until he broke it into three pieces. The heart shaped lock and the a pair of braces. He knew he could give these fools a thousand dollars and then reap God knew how much at an auction but he wasn't that kind of man. He spread out the pieces.

" I'll give you 7,000 dollars right now for this lock. The other two pieces you can take off to other thrift stores and pawn brokers but I tell you young man...an auction might bring you close to a million with those pieces."

" I'll take it. " David said eagerly. Even the others looked thrilled. " Where can I set up an auction? How long will it take? "

The old man frowned buffing the lock. It really was a gorgeous piece of work. " Well it's museum quality so the nearest auction house is at the Downtown museum of Antiquity...they might be able to get an auction going in about a month or so."

David frowned " A month? What kind of shit is that? "

The old man shrugged working to open a large iron safe. He put the lock inside then pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills. He began to count them out. He'd be out the ready cash true but once he auctioned the lock he'd be paid back 10 times over and unlike these young fools who had the look of drug users on them he didn't mind being patient to reap the reward.

The big man with the tattoos and bald head eagerly scooped up the money and the two braces. The four of them went to the van and once in side as promised David split the money between them.

" Jesus I'm going to buy a car! " Brian crowed. " We still got two more pieces to unload!"

Kat was already making plans to go shopping at the mall. She stuffed the bills into her black spiked bag. " I think we should do...you know what the old dude said...let's auction one...maybe we'll wind up with a million!"

David who had finally calmed himself now that he had money in hand nodded. " Yea...yea I think your right. Let's pawn this last piece...we'll go to the big ass fancy pawn store on 5th avenue and then to the museum to set up the auction thing."

" Yea! Maybe we can get 10,000!" Brian said enthusiastically " I'll tell you right now man tonight...we're gonna party!"

As the sun went down the Leprechaun worked the last of his magic. The caves he dwelled in looked very different then it had before. Everything was destroyed or shredded. The only thing he had been unable to bring himself to destroy was the great throne. The last place he had his love had sipped good aged Irish whiskey.

In the middle of the room now sat a great stone coffin. The top was carved into a woman with her hair spread around her with sprigs of flowers here and there. Her buxom and form where raised in base relief all the way down to the details on her dainty shoes.

He reached out and stroked the stone face sliding a claw down her nose, stroking her full cold stone lips before running his hand down her face over her breasts until he reached her stomach. Her hands had been carved cupped together to form a shallow impression. It was in this impression he would place the eyes and hearts of the ones who had dared take her from him.

" Soon my dear, soon. I'll wring blood from the blackguards who harmed ye and rip their insides out you'll see. Tonight my dear I'll make 'em scream! "

He stepped back and with a wave of his hand he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

The party was in full throttle. David had gone to an abandoned asylum after putting out word that there was going to be a Rave hosted by him. Like flies too shit the people had shown up. A DJ to spin made the crowd roar with approval as they bounced up and down to the beat.

On the dance floor Kat was dancing giggling to herself. She had gone to a tattoo artist and spent 3 hours getting a large side tattoo of an Alice in Wonderland scene. The note from the bottle disappeared into her short shorts, curled just above her crotch, and read predictably enough ' Eat Me '. She wore a crop top with no sleeves showing off skinny biceps with cheaper tattoos that she didn't even remember getting.

Brian danced with her drinking out of a large bottle of dark beer. People had shown up with everything from disco biscuits, to acid, to cocaine. He was fully loaded and already planning to ditch Kat for a hot Latino chick that was on a table moving her body like she was fucking air.

Brightly colored lights lit the inside of the cafeteria where they were set up. All the windows had been painted black or boarded up years ago so the chances of the light giving them away was pretty low and the cops had almost stopped raiding this place years ago.

David leaned down and snorted up a line of coke then leaned back to place his hand around a blonde girl with big tits snuggled next to him. A Beautiful black girl set on the other side of him and she snorted coke off the top of his head making all three of them crack up.

David couldn't believe it. One side peace of that collar had gotten them twelve grand and the museum promised them the last piece might bring in as much as 40,000. If that wasn't enough to make him happy the prostitute's body had apparently disappeared. He had crept back to check and found the ally empty. All day he had kept an ear open but no one reported a dead body anywhere. She might be found later but by them they would have all the money and be gone.

Only Daniel seemed unable to let go and enjoy himself. He kept thinking about the woman and how it had felt to have her body vomit up it's infant on him. The thought made his sour stomach cramp and he struggled to keep from puking. Every time he saw some pregnant chick the whole thing would go through his head again. He was scared. Really scared. If this woman had been a prostitute like David claimed and her body was gone did that mean they were off the hook?

Daniel didn't think so. He was worried some big wheel would get his goons looking for whoever killed his property and maybe his kid. He had seen what the gangs had done to each other before in the street and he was scared there was going to be a target on his forehead. He swallowed and and wondered outside for a moment. He was tempted to take his money grab his sister and take off fuck the rest of the money from the auction.

His sister was the only thing keeping him here. She was only 20 and worked hard at a gas station sometimes doing double shifts. They shared an apartment. Unlike him she had finished school and kept her nose clean. She was trying to decide what to do with her life and whether she wanted to pursue some kind of degree or not. Daniel had watched her back all while they had grown up. Their mother had been a drunk and Daniel had made sure to take his sister's beatings as much as he could. His mother had broken her neck falling down the stairs. While his sister had cried and mourned their last relative Daniel had felt nothing but icy satisfaction.

He had managed to keep David from meeting her stating he had a roomate who was a snitch hence they had always hung out someplace else.

Yet if he did take his money and his sister and run there was a good possiblity that David might hunt him down. David might have been a nobody but he was a vicious cunning nobody. He couldn't trust Daniel to take off and be happy with thousands left to collect. He would believe that Daniel was going to rat him out and he'd pounce before Daniel ever got on a bus out of here.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He found himself wishing he had never seen that woman with the gold collar.

The old man removed his trays of gold and silver coins and stacked them in the safe. He then went back and removed the jewelry. He left fake jewelry and fake coins in the glass cases which tended to make robbers grab what they saw and take off without checking for the safe in the back.

A noise alerted him briefly. It had sounded like foot steps. He frowned and stood up. He carefully picked up a bat he kept on his desk and stepped out front.

" Hello? " There was no answer. After checking to make sure his door was locked he shook his head and went back to closing up. He took out the heart shaped gold lock and admired it one more time. It wasn't the gold it wsa the history. This thing was old. that;s what the druggies hadnt cared about. This was ancient history and he looked forward to studying it to learn of it's origins.

He set it back in it's glass case and shut the safe. He began to whistle turning to head out the back door when he heard a noise again. Confused knowing he had locked up he stepped out around the counter and was suddenly struck across the gut. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

He opened watery eyes and looked up. He blinked and squinted at a dark blob in front of him.

" Aww can't ya see old man? Well let me help ye if I can!"

The Leprechaun picked up the old gentlemen's glasses spat slimy globs on them and shined the lenses up. He held it up briefly looking through the glasses. With a satisfied nod he walked towards the old shop keeper who had been painfully scooting away. He popped the glasses on him

" Boo!" The Leprechaun cackled uproariously over the look on the man's face as he got a good look at him.

" God! God in heaven...what...what are you? " The old man stared at the blazing green eyes that pinned him. It was the most horrible thing...well strike that he had seen some woman in Walmart who had been pretty horrible...this was surely the second most horrible thing he'd ever seen. It looked like a demon with long red hair and bad teeth that almost seemed like fangs. It clicked it's clawed hand in annoyance.

The leprechaun frowned EVERYONE asked him that was it really that hard for everyone to see him for what he was?

" See me hat? See tha cut of me coat? The buckles on me shoes? I'm a leprechaun me lad. "

He paced in front of the old man briefly as an after thought he added, " I've been asked that so many times sometimes me thinks I should be wearing a sign."

He walked passed a display of sport equipment and picked up a golf club used for miniature golf. He gave it a couple of practice swings sneering at the frightened old man as he did so.

" What ho! The only kind of wee iron I can hold!" The club made a swooshing sound as he chopped the air viciously with it.

" What do you want? Take anything you want! Just please don't hurt me!"

" You've got somethin' tha' belongs tae me. A wee locket, a golden hart, one piece of three broken parts!"

The old man nodded quickly " Yes yes I'll get it right now!" He got up to head to the back when he was struck from behind, the metal club burying itself behind his knee.

With a screech of pain he went down.

" Now now me lad do this again if you please...move nice and slow for the little man in green."

The man sobbed as he found himself staring at the end of the club held in front of his face. How easily the heavy little golf club could bash his face in. Pain ripped down his chest as he held up a trembling hand trying to ward of more blows.

The Leprechaun licked his lips and grinned. He waved a clawed finger in front of his prey." No tricks!"

Gasping sweat dripping down his face making his white hair stick to his head his shaking hands overshot the numbers on the lock three times before he got it open.

The Leprechaun eagerly stepped forward to claim his praise then hissed in pain when his exposed skin touched the iron metal.

He had to move more carefully. He got the locket first. With a wave of his hand his pot of gold appeared in front of him. He added the locket and then helped himself the rest of the gold and jewels in the safe. Another wave of his hand and the pot was gone. He turned and saw the old man had collapsed.

He rubbed the gold locket around his neck which contained a small braided piece of Desire's hair. " Got back some of your gold my dear and I can feel it in me heart...the rest be near!"

He turned to leave paused briefly over the old man. He was dead. The old gnome frowned a moment he had fully intended to bash the old blighters head in, He waved his hand briefly over the body.

" Hmm heart a attack. Well not my fault, I was too busy robbing his vault!"

With another evil cackle the Leprechaun disappeared. 


	8. Chapter 8

The pawn shop on 5th avenue was 24 hours and was well known that it catered to the criminal element. The Owner 'Big G' was smart enough to keep all his paperwork this side of the law which kept him in business.

Right now he was online looking up information on the gold brace he had bought. He was angry the fools had taken it to someone honest and had broken the piece into three pieces. He would have bought the whole thing for a thousand and made a killing selling it for a million or more.

In front of him on the computer were three collars that were very much alike. Each had different Celtic knot works on them however. According to the information these bracelets were used for slave wives of conquering invaders. However the story got a little weird when the information stated the invaders were generally members of the Sidhe or fairie breed. The slave collars where given to human brides by those creatures that had no females or took too long to breed on their own. The oldest one was dated almost 5,000 years old. The piece he was holding looked older than that.

Each knot work on the collar proclaimed the clan that the bride was married off to. According to the drawings on the list in front of him the piece he was holding was listed as the O' Darby clan. The drawing was there for references since no such collar had ever been found for this clan or several other clans listed and where even dismissed as not being in existance.

He leaned back. Jesus God he could be sitting on something worth even more than a million. Eagerly he scrolled to the link that simply said O' Darby. He frowned. there was little information. A poem had been placed in the header that simply read;

o'er the hills,  
across the rushing glen,  
we darn't go a'huntin  
for fear of little men.

He clicked on general information for the collar and a page popped up about Leprechauns of all things. He glared at it. Fairy tales were worthless. What kind of history shit was this? The page was filled with strange symbols said to be carved on Stones throughout Ireland and another more menacing page pronounced a legend of leprechaun who sold his soul for his gold and would visit upon he who dared to steal it a horrible death.

" What shit." G grumbled clicking back trying to get more history on the brace he had. He wished he'd been able to pry the second brace from the gang but the first pawnshop owner, the old fool up the road, had told them about it's historical value and talked them into taking it to a museum.

He sighed his browser now completely on a stupid wiki page about Leprechauns, wishes, and that kind of bull.

" Hey Ken?! Ken?!" Big G leaned back and looked over the brace still unable to believe he had gotten something that was going to make him rich. He heard a noise which he took to assume was Ken in the front acknowledging him.

" Made it big bro, found out this is an O' Darby collar and it's hella old and one of a kind. We're gonna be fucking rich!"

" Rich my lad? You don't say? Being that's it's stolen from me, perhaps ye'd best give it back fer free."

Big G turned confused at the voice and his mouth dropped. There was a an ugly dwarf leaning against his door holding a long pipe. In one hand he was holding a dismembered hand which had a death grip around a lighter. Ken's lighter. The creature used the bloody hand to light his pipe and inhaled with pleasure before blowing the lighter out and tossing the hand to the side. He blew the smoke out casually his eyes piercing as they regarded the gold brace.

" What..."

"Stop! " The thing held up on ugly clawed hand " Before ye ask lad...I'm a Leprechaun...see the hat? The coat? The buckles of me shoes? Ask me new question and maybe I won't kill you."

Big G jumped up reaching around and grabbing a gun hidden behind the computer. He opened fired sending the Leprechaun falling back into the shop his hat toppling off his head his lit pipe falling to the ground.

Big G stared his breath hitching. Christ jumped up a cross he thought. Well he wasn't a fool. He trusted his own eyes and that thing had been a Leprechaun. Much more hideous than the pictures he had just been looking at but a Leprechaun all the same. He cautiously moved to the front of the shop. To his shock there was no dead Leprechaun. He glanced behind the counter and he gagged. There was just enough left of Ken for him to be recognized.

Movement caused him to swing his gun around and empty it towards the front of the shop. He heard wild cackling as his glass, which was bullet proof , made popping noises. He shakily took two steps forward.

Nothing.

It was darker out front apparently the little monster had taken out a few lights while G had been occupied. He turned to the counter the gun shaking in his hand to find the Leprechaun standing on the counter grinning at him. Before he could react the little monster punched him hard.

Big G wasn't called Big G for no reason. He was a big man well over 6'5" and he weighed little over 300 pounds but the blow from the Leprechaun sent him into a spin and he stumbled to his knees.

It jumped down in front of him bouncing lightly back and forth fists up.

" Care for a little dance me lad? Winner takes all loser gets beaten bad? You're a large mon come, come give me some hands!"

Big G swung out suddenly. He had pretended to more out of it then he had been to try to get the upper hand but damn he felt like his jaw was broken. His fist connected to the creatures jaw with a crack sending it backwards in a roll. To his shock the Leprechaun merely tucked his shoulder in and rolled right back up to his feet cackling.

" You hit like a wee lass! Care to try again? "

G swung then when the Leprechaun dunked he kicked out catching the little bastard in the gut and sending him across the room to crash into a rack of records and discs which fell over on top of him half burying him.

" HA! Take that you little bastard!" G crowed. He stood up and bounced back and forth waiting. Nothing happened. Had it been knocked out? He cautiously moved towards it.

No movement no sound just a crumpled form under the debris. I knocked him out...I knocked the little bastard out...G thought. Suddenly he realized something. This thing was what would truly make him rich. He had to find a cage or something.

He straightened up and clawed hand suddenly burst up from the floor grabbing both his balls and slicing through his jeans. G screamed and went down. With a laugh the Leprechaun popped up. He brushed his arms off. G looked at him eyes wide and bulging sweat covering his face. The Leprechaun held up his fists again and touched his nose briefly.

" I spoke true! You kick like a lass too. Since you can't move fast, prepare yourself, cause I'm gonna kick your ass!"

An uppercut sent G to the floor and this time he knew his jaw was broken he had heard it crack. The little beast leaped on him planting itself on his chest and faster then could be possible without magic he began a barrage of fists whipping G's head back and forth until his neck broke.

" Annnnnd the winnner!" The Leprechaun threw his arms up in triumph. " Now to collect my prize." He walked towards the back pausing to scoop up his hat which he dusted off. Tossing his long red hair over his shoulder he stepped into to the back room pulling his hat on and froze. The back door was open just a bit and the brace was gone. The computer was still scrolling through popups about Leprechauns.

His scream of rage caused a few people to cross themselves and mutter things about the devil beating his wife.

Running for his life towards his house to get his sister was Daniel spooked beyond anything by what he had seen. He had just meant to ask Big G if he would pay Daniel squarely for the other half of the brace if he stole it from David and made his get a way. Now he would have to use this brace to get him and his sister out of here. He would have to drive to the asylum and warn Kat and Brian then, he squeezed the collar piece tighter, he was going to have to use it to get far away from ...well whoever that freak was.

It was actually a shame he hadn't gotten there sooner. Had he known what he had and who was chasing him he might have tried to bargain for his life instead of running but having shown up in time to see some little guy beating the holy hell out of Big G he had grabbed what he could and split while the splitting was good.

Hopefully Big G's posse' would blame the little dude. Shit how hard would it be to find a guy like that? Couldn't be many little people around but even though had been little he had been fierce and Daniel wasn't to macho to admit he'd had the ho;y hell scared out of him.

It was stupid he thought as he turned a corner heading to one of the cleaner sections of town he would have almost sworn that little man hadn't been human. Daniel sent a quick thank you up that he hadn't been seen and couldn't be followed. No way would a little guy like that be able to make up the leg room Daniel could. Still...just in case...he tucked his head in and kicked off harder with his feet for more speed jigging and jagging between yards and ally ways.

He kept the golden piece close to his chest. He couldn't wait to be done with this shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Kat came storming into her apartment. Brian that cheating limp dick asshole had ditched her to creep up with some other bitch. He had actually thought she was so stupid she wouldn't notice this treachery. He'd pay though oh how she was going to make him pay!

The apartment was small and had three rooms with one cramped bathroom. The largest room which should have been the master bedroom Brian had turned it into his man cave which Kat translated as the junk room. In the middle of it was a smaller than average pool table dusty with disuse. In one corner he had a pair of broken water skis behind an incomplete drum set that she hadn't heard him play in ages. It was missing a cymbal the other one lay limply on it's stand. He had a stand up lamp a neon sign that showed a woman stripping...the bulb had gone out long ago and in the corner closest to the door was her objective. There were two guitars against a beat up old chair.

One was an electric guitar from back when he had played a high school band the other was a regular guitar that had belonged to his father. She picked this up and with an enraged grunt she smashed it against the pool table.

" Take that you fucking bastard!" She hit it a few more times until the handle snapped off " Let's see how you like this!"

She threw the guitar against the neon sign listening with satisfaction has it shattered. She grabbed a beat up leather jacket and grabbed an old hunting knife on the floor ripping it to pieces before she threw that towards the drums.

" Suck on this twat you ass!" Heaving in anger she turned to get the other guitar and then gasped tumbling back against the pool table.

There was a horrible looking little man in the chair watching her amused. He was smoking a pipe and his legs were crossed casually at the ankle. Seeing her wide eyes were on him he removed his pipe and tapped it on the chair.

"Oh please lass don't let a wee Leprechaun like me interrupt ye from doing more...after all Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"

With a cackle he jumped down to the floor. Kat screamed and stuck out the hunting knife towards him in panic. " Stay back! Get away from me you freak!"

" Oh stop that ye silly wee bitch!" With a wave of his hand the knife flew from her grasp and buried itself in the wall. He suddenly threw his other hand forward and Kat found herself lifted up and thrown on the pool table. Before she could catch her breath a thick rope started wrapping around the pool table like a snake tying her down on it. She realized it was the rope that Brain used to use to exercise with about a million years ago.

She hitched a breath and screamed.

The Leprechaun paid her no mind glancing around. " Ah!"

He snapped his fingers and the chord to the lamp suddenly jerked loose. One end wrapped tightly around her ankle before whipping under the table and tying her other ankle jerking her legs as far apart as the pool table allowed.

She screamed again. The creature again paid her no mind and with a flick of his finger a stool flew through the door from the kitchen and he gracefully hopped up on it so she could see him standing near her spread feet.

" Now then...I smell...gold..." He stepped on the pool table and walked casually up it ignoring her struggles. He spotted the gold hoops in her ears and reached forward yanking them out. She cried out and tried to struggle again.

With a snap of his claws his pot appeared he tossed in the earrings and then sniffed. He held one finger up gleefully.

" Why I do declare a little more gold I smell in the air." Her shirt slid up a tiny bit where the rope didn't reach and he snatched out her belly button ring.

" Oh God please stop!" Kat yelled terrified He was moving down between her legs...he couldn't...he wouldn't...how would he know?

Her panties were ripped off from under the short skirt she had on. The Leprechaun gave her a horrible grin then waved her panties briefly under his nose.

He made a face and tossed them over his shoulder " Bah smells like fish but here's something interesting... I want this!"

Kat arched up and screamed in agony as he ripped out her clit ring.

He tossed the bloody thing into his pot and made it disappear. After a moment Kat got her bearings back enough to realize he was waiting for her attention. Pale faced and sweaty she couldn't stop sobbing as she looked at him.

When he began to speak she wimpered in pain.

" Ye know lass...I smell a wee bit more gold recently in yer hands.." He paced down to the stool "..gold that was made by my kin in a far away land...wrapped around the supple throat of my bride...a collar of devotion and love...does that sound familiar me wee little dove? "

He kicked her foot causing her cry out when she didn't answer him. " Well? Do tell, do tell..."

" I don't know what your talking about! " Kat cried " Honest I don't!"

" Oh no? Maybe this will jog that pickled memory..." He held up the locket on a long chain and briefly rubbed his thumb around it. Suddenly the woman with the long red and blonde hair was standing next to the pool table her collar shining her green dress gently kissing her curves. Her eyes were gleaming an evil gleam. She pointed at Kat and whispered ;

" You killed me. "

She was gone just as fast proving to be a magical illusion and Kat began to babble " Oh no! Oh no! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything! I swear to God I didn't do anything to her! I tried to stop them! "

The Leprechaun held out a hand and a pool stick flew into it. He ran his other hand around the thickness almost thoughtfully .

" Did ye now? How so?"

He dropped the stick and held his hand out for the other one.

Kat began to kick helplessly the way he was rubbing the thick end of the pool stick at the end of the table where she was spread legged in front of him...surely he wouldn't...tears poured down her eyes making her makeup run.

" I ...I told them to stop! They wouldn't listen! I tried to p..pull...David off but he..he hit me! Knocked me out! And..and when I woke up...they were done!"

The Leprechaun stared at her his face was very serious and his eyes gleamed with small red points. For the moment there was no humor in him now.

" Well now...how sad for ye sad indeed. Ah well while I have ye lass ...how bout a little game? "

He raised his hand and all the balls leaped up out of the corner pockets to float in front of her.

She shuttered as they clinked together to form a perfect triangle. It floated down and landed gently onto the table where she could no longer see them. The Leprechaun flipped the pool stick around the correct way and tested it briefly sliding it between his fingers.

" Don't worry yer wee little head me lass games put me in a fine mood does a little fun do the same for you?"

" Please..." Kat's voice was horse " Please don't hurt me any more! I don't have the collar! Honest I don't have any more gold! "

She knew the balls bouncing off her exposed flesh was going to hurt and leave her bruised but that was better then what she had been afraid he was going to do with the pool stick. Maybe he'd wail on her a while and then leave her alone.

" Hurt you lass? After ye tried so hard to save me wife and children? Why how cruel you must think me...no no just a wee game of pool I feel I needs a little something to put me in a better mood."

He used the blue chalk on the tip and then leaned down lining up the cue ball. Kat squeezed her eyes shut and began to cry.

The Leprechaun grinned " Now lass don't ye fret! Good I am getting me balls in the hole When this games done I'm after me gold!"

He took the shot and Kat screamed as the hard balls bounced against her legs. One ball hit her knee so hard bouncing off that it was dislocated. Even though her fingers weren't touching it she could feel the swelling.

" I call stripe!" The Leprechaun cackled " Now Methinks it's time to finish this game! Hold on me dear I just need to line up the right shot..."

He took a shot again and Kat felt two of the balls actually hit her between the legs and she screamed feeling like she was being torn apart. She had never felt such pain in her life. While she cried and struggled the Leprechaun lined up all the balls and with an evil grin leaned back down.

Kat's screams became more hysterical when she realized his intent.

With a sharp crack the creature sent all the balls in with the eight ball and the cue ball last. Actually to his amusement the eight ball was actually sticking out of her enough for anyone to see what it was. The cue ball was spinning near her ankle. The treacherous snake of a woman now looked pregnant and her blood pooled around her legs dripping into the corner pockets.

The Leprechaun walked up to her head and saw she was alive...barely soon to be dead he leaned down to grin in her face stroking her jaw " There see? What did I tell ye? A straight shot right to the pot!"

He laughed and hopped down heading out of the apartment. I feel much better much better indeed he thought walking through the door without even opening it . The call of the gold drew him and he found himself heading down the road to where there seemed to be some celebration going on. He sneered to himself. They wanted to celebrate on the blood of his love did they? Well he'd make it a celebration they'd never forget. He cackled then faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel burst into his home clutching the golden half of the collar to his chest. To hell with David he was taking his sister and getting out.

" Ann! Ann are you home!? "

" What are you yelling over? "

Daniel sighed in relief. His sister her red hair tied up in a sloppy bun with a paint brush sticking out of it came out of her room. One hand held another paint brush and the other hand held an artist pallet with different colors on it. As usual she had managed to smear paint everywhere on her person even her face.

" Get cleaned up we gotta go and we gotta go now! " Daniel slipped into his room grabbed a duffel bag and began throwing his clothes into it, Ann looked at him bewildered.

" Why? What have you done now? I swear if the cops are after you again I'm calling mom and the police I'm sick of your shit!" Ann's green eyes flashed angrily as she glared at her brother. She had tried so many times to get him off drugs to help him in a better life but every time he had failed her.

Daniel ran up to her and grabbed her arms giving her a shake " Someone one's after me! I'm dead meat if they find me and you will be too! Listen I just want to go to grandpa's cabin for a few days let things cool down!"

" The cabin?" Ann Asked brows arching " Grandpa hasn't been there in over a year it's going to need to be stocked and aired and we don't have the money for that!"

Daniel shook her again causing her to drop the pallet " Ann did you hear me?! Someone is coming to kill us we have to leave now! "

Ann Stared at him then huffed angrily. She hurried into her room and grabbed her suitcase and threw some clothes in it. She didn't share this with her brother but she fully intended to call the police as soon as they got to the cabin. Her brother would go to jail but at least he'd be safe and since she didn't hang out with him or around him she would be safe too.

She glanced at the canvas she had been painting. A red haired woman was crumpled on the ground. Splatters of red paint were splashed here and there. Ann didn't know why she painted some of the things she did but she believed she was painting things she should have had no knowledge of. Last year she had painted a tricycle and a large moving crate. At the time a young child had gone missing. Ann had called in on a pay phone and had described what she had painted.

The police had found the tricycle right where Ann had said it would be...they had also found the little girl...molested but still alive. The kidnapper had killed himself before he could be arrested.

The canvas drew her and almost against her will one paint smeared finger quickly drew out what looked like a four leaf clover and a rainbow.

" Ann come on! Now!"

Ann jumped then cursed softly. She wiped her hand across the picture smearing the red pain everywhere and hurriedly grabbed her case. On the way out to the car she grabbed some wipes to wash the paint off. Daniel was already in there impatiently waiting.

" Here hold this." Daniel dropped something heavy wrapped in cloth into her lap and then with a squeal of tires backed out of the drive way and took off. Ann unwrapped it and gasped slightly. It was a peice of metal which looked like Gold. Celtic symbols wound around it and it had places for pins and a loop at one end. Whatever it was it was missing pieces.

Holding it Ann felt a horrible fear go through her body and she was convinced her brother had just put her life in danger.

' Damn him.' She thought wrapping the piece back up. She prayed he would stop soon and get rid of it.

" Where are we going? This isn't the right way!" Ann said glancing around.

" Going to see if Brian and Kat want to come with us." Daniel said. " I'm just gonna swing by their apartment then we're gone! "


	11. Chapter 11

Daniel nervously knocked on the door of the run down apartment.

" Kat? Brian? "

There was no answer. "Shit they might be at the rave." Daniel said.

He knocked again harder and the door opened by itself the latch barely clicking.

He and Ann glanced at each other frowning. Daniel pushed the door open and poked his head in.

" Kat? Brian? Listen we need to talk like now! "

Ann stepped into the apartment into the dirty dingy kitchen. Daniel pushed off to the side going into the bedroom thinking that perhaps they were fucking or passed out from drugs or something.

Ann's scream of horror sent hims tumbling into the living room or what Brian liked to call his 'man cave'.

Ann stumbled to the kitchen to be sick while Daniel stared frozen in fear.

Kat lay spread eagle on the pool table. A thick rope around her chest tied her down. Her ankles were tied with what looked like a lamp chord. Between her legs was a thick 'V' of blood dripping heavily into the two side pockets.

Her face even in death looked pained her mouth hanging open a small amount of blood dripping from it. The way her eyes were staring and her skin was mottled stopped Daniel from going any closer to check her pulse.

She was dead there was no question of that.

He thought vaguely that David must have beaten her to death except her face wasn't injured. He took two more steps back then stopped again unable to keep from gaping at her. Kat's stomach was descended up and Daniels helpless eyes fell between her spread legs.

This time he was the one who screamed. Sticking out of her vagina was the eight ball. It was like the most horrible disgusting joke he had ever seen and he had to look to make sure he really was seeing it that he hadn't just cracked then he wished he was loosing his mind because it was too horrible to be real.

He stumbled back grabbed his sister and dragged her out holding a hand over his mouth trying hard not to puke as he realized where all the pool balls had wound up.

Ann was weeping heavily. She barely noticed when her brother got outside and threw his car door open and threw her into the passenger seat. He ran around and opened the driver's side door and jumped in. He tried to start his car and was rewarded with a click.

" Nononononono oh please no!" Daniel tried the keys again and got nothing. He popped the trunk and jumped out. To his fury he realized while he had Ann had been inside some thugs had helped themselves to a few things from the engine. Most likely they had split when they heard them screaming or he would be minus his tires now too.

This was not good. Not at all. He ran around to Ann's side of the car and pulled her out. He grabbed the half of collar and began pulling her down the street to the rave. At least with that many people around they would be safe. If David hadn't done...well what had been done to Kat then he would be good to have as an ally on this.

If nothing else he could always hot wire a car after all they couldn't all be pieces of shit.


	12. Chapter 12

The Leprechaun had to stop and blink when he first stepped into the large room where he sensed gold. He thought for a moment he had accidentally stepped back into the land of the fae and the damn fairies were at war again zinging their magic back and forth trying to knock each other out of the air to be trampled on or eaten by the critters who lived for dead fairy meat.

Then his eyes adjusted and he realized it was blinking flashing lights.

Blinking flashing lights every where in different colors. How very interesting. The music was loud and to him sounded like someone skinning cats alive. He glanced around not able to see much as the packed bodies were all bigger then him and many of them were jumping up and down or staggering against one another.

" Holy Shit! Do YOU look cool! Oh my God I can't believe David hired a magician! Rad man! "

The Leprechaun slapped the hand of the young black guy who was staring at him hand out for a low 5. Several other people had joined the kid and the Leprechaun stifled a sigh of annoyance. They didn't know he was a Leprechaun. A drink was shoved into his hand.

" Here little dude something to loosen you up before your act!"

The Leprechaun arched a brow and sniffed the brew before draining it. He sneered at the young group.

" Beer? THAT'S what yer drinkin' ? Beer? Have you no good Irish Whiskey? Can't yer wee an stomachs handle a mon's brew? "

The black kid looked angry as the other kids began shouting " Drink! Drink! Drink!"

" Hey I can fucking drink anything man." He motioned for the Leprechaun to go forward. When he did another guy stuck his foot out tripping him and sending him sprawling, his hat toppling off his head.

There was uproarious laughter as the Leprechaun calmly picked himself up. He was too old to lose control over a childish trick like that but they would pay oh yes...he had plans for that little asshole. One of the kids tried to grab his hat but the Leprechaun was quicker. He caught hold of the kids' hand and twisted it causing him to scream in pain and let the hat go.

The Leprechaun brushed his hat off and placed it back on his head tossing his dark red hair out of the way. He turned to sneer at the young black man who was blinking surprised to see a buddy of his howling in pain cradling his injured hand.

The Leprechaun sneered even more at the small gathering " Well lad? Have you gone yellow? Won't you have a drink with me my fine fellow?"

The young man looked angry again realizing he couldn't back out but shit he could out drink this pipsqueak. He grimly pushed through the crowd to the bar. To his shock the funny looking man was already there waiting on him. Two shot glasses were set up a bottle of whiskey sat on the bar in front of him. The kid stepped up to the bar and held his hands up in the air in triumph his buddies cheering and egging him on.

The Leprechaun poured the drinks and raised his glass to toast " Here's to a fellow who can't be beat! You watch and see, yer friend's going to be knocked off his feet! "

The black kid raised his own shot glass up " Yeah yea whatever he said!"

Both of them drained the glass. The kid coughed briefly then grinned as the crowd cheered for him. He slapped the back of his hand against the Leprechauns chest.

" There see that asshole? I can drink anything!"

" Oh can you indeed? " The Leprechaun stood up on his chair and raised a hand up to get their attention.

" Then how bout I up the stakes my good man? A wee drop of poison..." A rattlesnake suddenly appeared in his hand and he held it over the two glasses so venom spilled into them. Then he dropped the snake and added whiskey to the glasses to fill them up the rest of the way.

He put the shot glass down hard in front of the young man before picking up his own.

" Drink THAT if you can."

" Drink! Drink! Drink!" The crowd began chanting again most of them so high on drugs they hadn't even realized what had just happened.

The black kid rubbed his eyes and looked at the bar again. He had just seen a snake hadn't he? There wasn't one now and his friends were egging him on. He looked at the shot glass in front of him. It didn't look any different. Besides he was still sober enough to take a few more shots. He picked it up and saluted the little man in green.

The Leprechaun smiled at him evilly " Bottoms up me lad." He drained his own shot glass and slammed it on the bar.

The kid scoffed at him and did the same. Again his buddies cheered him on. For a moment he stood grinning back at the Leprechaun who stood leaning slightly against a pole. He flipped the little man off and laughed at him.

" See that asshole? I can drink anything! Hope you magic acts better then your drinking cause you fucking suck at drinking!"

He turned to the crowd and raised both hands in the air in triumph. Then the smile dropped from his face and he staggered. The Leprechaun had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly when the guy staggered then fell backwards. His buddies caught him as he began twitching.

With a hop he got up on the front desk they were using as a bar and picked up the bottle of whiskey. He drained it before throwing it on the bar letting it shatter.

He raised his own arms up. " I do declare thee the winner!" He cackled. Some of the people in the crowd hosted him up on their shoulders not noticing the black kid was foaming at the mouth a little. " Take his sorry drunk ass to a room so the lad can sleep it off! "

The kids cheered and chanted and the Leprechaun's eyes fell on a door that proclaimed 'stairs'. He allowed the drunken stoned fools to carry on for a moment before tapping one on the head motioning them to put him down. He started for the stairs but was suddenly blocked by another group of kids.

" Dude do your magic tricks please? Come on man! "

The crowd began to chant " Magic! Magic! Magic! "

The Leprechaun shook his head briefly. Would these idiots scream anything? What the hell were these humans putting into their bodies this time? He huffed. Well best to get it over with.

" Alright! Alright! Calm yerselves down! Hold yer weesht! If I could put yer attention to the bar please..."

The kids turned like a bunch of drones to look at the bar.

The Leprechaun snapped his fingers and every cap and cork exploded out of the bottles and they shot up a spurt of blue and green flames. Half the crowd screamed in terror and turned to try to get out and the the other half screamed over how cool the effect was and in their state they blocked the ones who were still somewhat sober.

They also didn't see the Leprechaun twist his hand briefly in the air shutting and locking the doors.

" Now...let's get this party going shall we me buckos? " The Leprechaun put his hands together cracking his knuckles.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel stopped inside the Asylum's ware house which was where it's back doors came out. The doors had slammed shut behind him and his sister and locked themselves which shouldn't have been possible damn it because the locks were rusted hunks of trash.

He pressed against the door and then kicked it several times to no avail. Ann grabbed his hand " Come on I don't want to stay here in the dark there's gotta be other doors! Let's go! "

In the large cafeteria silence suddenly held sway over the party goers.

The Leprechaun snapped his fingers and suddenly people began disappearing. In the long hallway attached to the cafeteria were the treatment rooms. One room had 3 gurneys set up next to machines used in electro shock therapy. Each gurney suddenly had a person strapped to it. They stared around too stunned to react. Confused they called for help unable to figure out how they had appeared there.

The hydro therapy room which held four large spaces for hot tubs with shoulder straps used to hold a patient down in the tub suddenly found itself with three or four kids in each.

Solitary cells were filled with screaming fighting people with not even enough room for any of them to do more then turn in a circle. In their drug an drunk state they began tearing at each other biting and kicking and trying to escape.

The kids left suddenly found themselves stone cold sober. The Leprechaun laughed and rubbed his hands together then he raised them like a conductor...paused and frowned comically for a moment, dug around in his pockets till he found two earplugs which he popped into is ears, then he raised his hands again and swooped his fingers in the air like a band instructor urging his players to pick up the tempo.

The speakers exploded taking out the few kids standing closest to them. The ones that were spared went to their knees screaming as blood gushed from their ears.

The Leprechaun took his ear plugs out and listened a moment. " Ah what a charm! Such music will do less harm still...maybe a taste of home? " The broken speakers began to play Celtic music in broken notes.

The Leprechaun nodded. " Well it's a taste of home for this old gnome. Now let's see some fun don't worry you won't be bored! When I come back I'll be bold! But first, lets find me darlin's gold."

He turned to the stairs knowing anyone on the second floor would have heard very little since they had to be within the influence of his powers in order to be effected. He paused at a double doorway and walked into the hydro center. He smiled at the kids screaming and struggling with the straps.

" If ye be cold allow me, I'll make the damn thing hot times 3!" Boiling hot water suddenly began filling the four large tubs causing the kids to scream more hysterically and fight harder against the straps. Huge blisters formed swelled and then popped as they were slowly boiled alive.

He walked to the room across from the hydro room and grinned at the three kids on the gurneys. With a wave of his hand the machines turned to face the kids and the head set flew up and settled over their temples strapping itself to their heads.

One girl began begging promising anything including the best fuck of his life which amused him. He saved her for last turning on the electricity one by one so she could see her two fellows twitching and jerking foaming at the mouth as the electricity went through them.

" So sorry lass I'd take you up on yer lovely offer but I'm newly widowed and it's not quite proper."

With a cackle and another snap of his fingers he turned her machine on too. He then walked out ignoring the kids left in the cafeteria and with a sharp wave of his hand the door to the stairs cracked open and it the wall. He disappeared into the dark stairwell. 


	14. Chapter 14

It was beginning to seem like a dream. Brian groaned and raised his head up to look at the dark haired head that was bobbing up and down in his lap. He was high as a kite from the disco biscuits and he had taken a good amount of Ecstasy too. The Latino beauty he had picked up had fucked like a tigress in heat and he was still going. Kat was a not even a factor in his mind. If she hadn't found someone to play with he'd make it up to her tomorrow.

Therw was a niggling feeling that something was off but he ignored it.

" Christ I'm gonna explode!" He groaned. The beauty raised her head her red lips parted in a smile revealing beautiful white teeth,

" I want you to explode." She lowered her head again as he dropped his own back to the pillow thinking the party had gone a little quiet but who gave a fuck.

" Did someone say explode? "

A weird accented voice caused him to frown. Figuring it was the dope he concentrated on ignoring it in order to focus on an orgasm that was coming up.

Suddenly the girl stopped and looked up at him eyes wide. Her body began to tremble. He looked up at her and frowned. Why had she stopped he was so close...

Suddenly just like that her head exploded and he was splattered with brains and blood. Gasping he sat up confused trying to wipe his face. He was so out of it he still had a hard on and it took him a moment to realize there was a little man standing on the girls back, hands on his hips, grinning at him.

Brian wasn't sure but he looked messed up in the face and his clothes were fucked up like he had wondered out of a kids party.

He looked at his hands realizing suddenly that it wasn't drugs, it wasn't a dream, and holy shit! The chick who had been sucking his dick was dead her brains splattered all over him.

" Now that girl was dynamite!" Weird laughter came from the thing.

Brian stared at it his own wide brown eyes meeting the dark green ones that glowed faintly with hellish light.

The Leprechaun waited. Waited a moment longer. Then spread his hands. " I jist blew up a head before you blew up your head and ye got nuthin tae say about it at all? Are ye stupid or simple lad? Maybe I should jist..."

Brian screamed shrilly and kicked frantically at the girls body knocking her and the Leprechaun off him. He rolled out of bed trying to get his britches up and crawl to the door at the same time.

The Leprechaun landed nimbly on his feet then shook his head in wonder " Well that's more like it."

He spread his hands and a cane with a knob appeared. He stepped out into the hallway where the young man covered in blood was crawling as fast as he could towards the end of the hall not realizing there was no way out in that direction.

He wound up against a wall under a boarded up window. He used his shirt to frantically wipe away the slime from his face. The weird little dude was walking towards him with a nasty smile on it's face and heavy looking cudgel in one hand.

" Now lad to be fair you got more enjoyment then my darlin' before she died and this will be fairly quick...well fairly quick." He raised the cudgel and Brian started screaming again.

Gun fire echoed trough the hall and the Leprechaun was blown off his feet. He hit the wall and for a moment was still. Brian leaped up fear making him nimble and he ran up to David who had two white faced girls standing behind him crying.

" What the hell was that?!" David asked shocked. He was high on cocaine but adrenaline was killing his high.

The stair well door opened and he turned firing the gun.

" Stop! Stop!" Daniel screamed jerking Ann to the floor with him. He glanced up and saw David relaxing. " Look out!"

The blonde next to David jerked and the handle of the cudgel seemed to explode out of her slender stomach. She gaped at it comically and even reached up in disbelief to touch it before falling to the floor.

" David! Brian! Run man!" Not waiting Daniel bolted down the stairs. Brian raced after him. There was a few more shots before David nearly fell down the flight of stairs in his haste to get down.

" I shot that guy! I fucking put 4 bullet sin him!" David hollered shoving the black girl that had been with him out of the way leaving her to clunk clumsily down the stairs in her platform high heel shoes. She was so scared and stoned she didn't even realize she had on her thong underwear and nothing else.

Upstairs the Leprechaun grunted angrily. He swept his long red hair out of the way brushed off his hat and put it back on adjusting it. Neatness counted as his greedy ass mother had always been fond of saying. They were too close for him to just disappear and reappear he needed a certain distance. He grinned deciding to just meet them outside.

Oh he had plans for them! Such plans. He clicked his tongue cheerfully and paused at the blonde to retrieve his cudgel. After a tugging a moment he shrugged and left it. He had a whole host of goodies he could pull from the air at a moments notice not to mention all the goodies he could manipulate in the human world.

" See my dear did I not promise blood? I won't stop till I have a flood! Once I have those fools squared away their hearts will be on your grave!" 


	15. Chapter 15

The foursome slid to a stop when they burst out of the stairwell to the bottom floor. They gaped around. The speakers were all exploded there were people rolling around holding their ears which were bleeding. There were some bodies that looked torn up as if they had been hit with an explosion and there seemed to be blood every where.

David ran to the front door. It was a push door but rather then bursting through it out to the front overgrown lawn he hit it dead on and was knocked backwards hard enough to land on his back. Brian and Daniel ran to the door and jiggled the bar and Daniel threw his shoulder against it without effect.

" Come on!" Daniel grabbed Ann's hand and headed for the double door that led to the treatment rooms. He knew from being here before there was a laundry door in the back.

David got to his hands and knees slipped and fell back into the blood, gagged then got up on his hands and knees again scrambling after them. Brian stayed behind a moment his scared eyes looking around or Kat. Not seeing her he cursed and then turned to run after the others.

The black chick in the thong stumbled into the room and she began screaming. She clunked over to a table and stopped screaming when she saw there was cocaine laid out ready to snort. She quickly used it letting it go to her head filling it with a banana after taste that really good coke had. Then she started screaming again stumbling around.

One of the bodies on the floor reached out and grabbed her ankle begging for help.

She began hopping and kicking still screaming. Her platforms slipped on the bloody floor and she fell backwards hitting her head on the counter fracturing her skull. She fell to the floor where she proceeded to convulse and die.

Her screaming wouldn't have been heard as there was screaming coming from the treatment room.

David turned the corner and saw the boiling water in the hydrotherapy tubs and the unlucky bastards that didn't even look human anymore they looked like dumplings his mom used to make. He turned around and proceeded to puke. Brain staggered and for a moment Daniel was afraid he was going to pass out. Ann stepped up and slapped him sharply across the face bringing him back into focus.

Head down holding his stomach David stumbled away.

" Aw..aw shit fuck shit fuckshitfuckshitfuckshit!"

Daniel and Ann walked into the room and sucked in a breath. That was a mistake. The smell of cooked meat filled their nostrils and Ann gagged trying to hold her breath. Brian stumbled in and stared at the blackened...things...strapped to the electroshock therapy treatment gurneys. It was to much. He couldn't process it. He stumbled forward and grabbed Daniel's hand squeezing them hard.

" Hey man..man I gotta go home..I gotta get Kat and go home...it's getting late and we gotta go home..."

" Kat's dead." Ann said tearfully. " Brian snap out of it!" She glanced around and blinked. " Where's David? "

Daniel looked around and realized David, who was the only one with a weapon, had bailed on them.

" Son of a bitch! We gotta go!"

They ran ignoring distant screams that sounded like they came from the basement were the isolation wards were. They didn't consider themselves heroes. They just wanted to live.

" There's the door!" Daniel yelled. It was open a little bit so he hit it full speed yanking Ann behind him. Brian stumbled out and almost hit the ground.

" Look out! " Daniel yelled throwing Ann down to the ground as he dived down too.

David fired off two shots before realizing it wasn't the horrible little monster he was shooting at.

" Are you fucking crazy? No never mind your off your rocker I can see that let's get a car!"

Ann suddenly went rigid her green eyes widened.

" Thieves hearts and thieves eyes to be placed on his bride, Thieves hearts and thieves eyes to be placed on his bride...Thieves " Her head whipped back as Daniel backhanded her.

" We don't have time for your fits right now Ann come on!"

Brian shoved her from behind and she nearly fell. Holding her cheek she tried to warn them " I saw it! Like a big stone table or something and that thing was there and he was saying thieves hearts and thieves eyes for my bride it might be a ...oof"

She was shoved into a car. David leaped into the passenger seat. Brian almost crawled onto Ann's lap and Daniel jumped into the drivers side and began digging out wires to hot wire it.

"What did you do?! Daniel dammit tell me what you did to piss this thing off!"

" Nothing we didn't do nothing!" David yelled back at her " and if you don't shut up I'm gonna put a bullet in your brain!"

" Got it!" The car roared to life when it was suddenly rocked by something landing on hood.

David screamed and shot at the Leprechaun who was standing on the hood waving at them grinning. The shot broke the glass and then there was silence as the gun simply dry fired.

" Shit!"

" Daniel go!" Ann screamed.

The Leprechaun stomped one foot on the hood and flash of green magic traveled down to the motor killing it before Daniel even had a chance to shift gears.

" It might be old lads but I really want my gold,"

An evil sneer went across his face " and a pound of flesh to pay for the lives of me wee ones and the sufferin of me bride!"

He bent slightly looking into the car as they threw open the doors scrambling out. Ann found her door stuck and for a moment she was pinned under that gaze. The Leprechaun looked slightly amazed as he gazed at the girl in the car. She was almost a spitting image of his bride! Why let the years add more maturity to her face and they could have been twins.

He took his hat off and bowed elegantly to her.

" My lady..." was as far as he got before Daniel hit him with a tire iron knocking him from the car.

Ann scrambled out the other side and ran to her brothers side. David still had the gun but he had no ammo he had a vague idea of them running to town and breaking into a store. Brian followed them still dazed . He ran but every now and then he looked around as if he wasn't sure where he was or why he was running.

The Leprechaun cursed getting up. " That was a cheap underhanded shot! "

He shook his fist briefly then glanced around for his hat. He took a moment to put it on running his hand over his long red hair to get it out of the way of his face. He made a mental note to cut the damn thing and shave and trim up his sideburns since he sometimes forgot about such grooming habits and now of course Desire wasn't there to remind him. He then pulled a cloth out and quickly brushed them across his shoes.

" Lousy human pigs...ah but the lass was hot...I wonder...I wonder if desire can be brought back with a little magic ...Yes yes worth a shot." he cackled and practically began skipping after the four humans following the call of gold and planning evil deeds.


	16. Chapter 16

David had brought them to a gun shot. Of course he hadn't thought about the cage around the glass or the alarm going off when he tried to break in. Ann thought they should have waited on the cops but all of them took off her brother included dragging her with him.

She was getting pretty pissed.

Now they hunkered in an old school that had long since been abandoned and didn't even have a roof to cover them. They hunkered down in an old class room and began to frantically plan.

Brian, Daniel, and David were all talking quickly about one thing. Weapons. Ann glanced at Brian still smeared in blood and shuddered. Had they asked her she would have suggested going to a busy spot with WI FI and looking up how to deal with most other people she had known it for what it was as soon as it had pinned her with it's gaze. She deduced while the guys frantically hashed out plan after ridiculous plan that they must have stolen gold.

She pulled out the half of gold collar that her brother has shoved at her and looked at it. It was gold that much she could see. It also had ancient script on it and was beautifully enscripted with welsh symbols and knots.  
" What is this? This is what he's after you dumb asses! What did you do? "

The three men went silent then David glared at her " None of your business bitch! Shut her up Daniel or I'll knock her teeth loose so help...me..."

David trailed off eyes wide. There was a pigsticker at his throat. The green eyes that glared at him blazed with outrage. She gritted her teeth and ground out;

" Listen you greasy dumb asshole I'm not gonna die for you but believe me if I can make a deal with the Leprechaun by slitting your throat and killing you to save him the trouble I want you to know.." She let the blade dig in hard enough to actually draw blood " I will do it. You're a dead man. Fuck all three of you are dead men just think about what we saw a moment. You fucking crack heads don't seem to know your asses from a hole in the ground and I intend to live so I don't give a fuck who but one of you is going to tell me what you did so I can get out of this night alive. Other wise you're slowing me down whining about a gun that didn't even stop him which means your super plan of more ammunition is as stupid as you are!"

David growled warningly but Daniel quickly spoke up realizing that if they were to survive they all needed to be on the same page.

He told her about the woman with the collar. The rape the realization that she had been pregnant and the fact David had gone back and found her body gone.

Brian was trembling. " I want to go home. Why can't I just go home? I don't deserve this shit..."

David pulled out the other piece of the collar and Ann took it holding them together. " We need someplace with WI FI and a lot of people."

Daniel glanced around " What about the mall? It's usually packed by this time and they have Wi Fi everywhere."

Ann nodded stuffing the two pieces of the collar in the large pockets of her smock.

" Hey!" David said angrily "Give that back!"

Ann eyes him coolly ' Yea great idea why not carry both of them so he can find you faster and kill you? He's got some kind of spell on this gold asshole or do you think he's throwing darts at a map to find us? "

" If you don't think I'm not keeping a mental list of all your bullshit..." Suddenly Ann jerked forward slapping a hand over his mouth. David cringed hearing whistling. It might have been a vagrant but they didn't stick around to find out. They took off.

Before Ann left she laid out one of the gold pieces hoping that for their sake the Leprechaun would be in a better mood if he had almost all of his gold back. Despite their head start she easily caught up and then passed the three men all of them racing for the mall and the hope that there was safety in numbers.

A moment later the Leprechaun stepped into the room. The gold piece just laying there made him suspicious and he glanced around. There was no where for them to hide though and they still had one piece of his gold left.

" Mayhap a peace offering yet the lads seem as stupid as bricks, I'd best be careful this is more like a lass's trick!"

Yet he picked up the piece and called his pot to him where he added it to his other gold. He paused after it was gone and tipped his head back slightly until he felt the pull of the last piece of the collar.

" Soon my love soon I vow by the wee folk I'll have what's mine before the setting of this moon!"

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. 


End file.
